LIST
by pepiqyu
Summary: apa saja hal-hal yang paling berharga bagi cho kyuhyun?/YAOI/KYUSUNG, kyumin/DLDR/Enjoy reading chingu.


**Tittle : LIST**

**Author : pepi9yu**

**Pairing : kyusung (kyuhyun x yesung) !kyumin**

**Cast: kyuhyun, yesung, sungmin**

**Genre: romance, ga tau apa lagi.**

**Rated: T aja biar aman**

**Disclaimer: GOD, milik mereka sendiri dan orang tua mereka**

**Warning : YAOI! BL! Boyxboy OOC, gaje, TYPO's yang sangat banyak, tidak sesuai EYD, dapat merusak mata jadi bagi yang gak suka DILARANG baca**

**Summary : apa saja hal-hal yang paling berharga bagi cho kyuhyun?**

**Don't like don't read**

Enjoy reading chingu

-pepi9yu-

Pagi itu udara di seoul terasa sangat dingin, ya karna memang sekarang sedang musim dingin di Negara yang terkenal akan K-popnya itu. Tapi sepertinya itu bukanlah alasan bagi seorang namja manis yang baru saja menjabat sebagai leader beberapa minggu yang lalu itu untuk bermalas-malasan. Ia kini sudah memulai aktivitasnya untuk membangunkan para dongsaengnnya. Kini tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum ia bangunkan, langkahnya ia percepat agar bisa segera sampai ke kamar dongsaeng kesayangan dan sekaligus menjabat sebagai namjachingunya itu.

Ckleck

Setelah pintu terbuka ia langsung memasukan tubuhnya kedalam ruangan itu, tapi yang ia dapati hanya tempat tidur yang sudah rapi dan sebuah buku yang bertengger manis diatas kasur. Ia mulai mendekat lalu meraih buku tersebut.

Tertera di halaman buku itu "**cho kyuhyun dairy**". Sepertinya namja manis itu mulai tertarik dengan isi buku tersebut hingga memutuskan untuk membukanya. Setelah beberapa lembar ia lewati yang sebagian besar berisi jadwal dari si pemilik buku, hingga ia berhenti karna tertarik dengan tulisan dihalaman tersebut.

Dibagian atas tertulis **LIST, **ketertarikannya bertambah ketika dibacanya kalimat dibawahnya yang berbunyi "**5 hal paling berharga dalam hidup cho kyuhyun". **Dihatinya timbul rasa penasaran tentang hal apa yang paling berharga bagi namja chingunya itu. Apakah ia termasuk salah satunya?

Ia mulai membaca kelanjutannya,

Kecelakaan tahun 2007

Eh?

Rasa penasarannya berganti dengan kebingungan. Karna dilihatnya bukan namanya yang tertera sebagai hal pertama yang berharga bagi kyuhyun tapi malah kecelakaan maut itu? Apa ia tak salah baca?, dibaca sekali lagi tulisan itu, tapi hasilnya nihil, tulisan itu tak berubah. Ah mungkin nanti bisa ia tanyakan langsung saja pada orangnya.

Memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya yang tertunda,

Pneumothorax

Apa lagi ini? Kenapa namjachingunya aneh sekali? Apa karna berpacaran dengannya hingga membuat seorang cho kyuhyun mejadi aneh seperti ini? Atau dia mau menambah nicknamenya lagi dengan freakKyu?

Ah, sudahlah, kita lanjutkan saja membacanya,

Sayur

Eh? Apa memang dia benar benar berniat menambahkannya? Ck, makin aneh saja. Bukankah seluruh duniapun tau kyuhyun adalah pembenci sayur no.1. tapi kenapa malah mendapatkan kehormatan untuk menduduku posisi ke tiga dalam hal paling berharga bagi si cho itu? Bukankah ini gila?. Hah, daripada ikut gila, lebih baik melanjutkan saja bembacanya,

PSP

Oke, ini sudah bisa ditebak oleh yesung, tapi yang membuat ia tak habis pikir kenapa dari keempatnya tak ada namanya atau paling tidak menyangkutnya. Kalau ditanya apa ia marah? Jawabanya TIDAK, ia hanya sedikit kecewa saja. Ya sudahlah, ia hanya berharap semoga tempat ke 5 adalah namanya.

Yesung mulai mengarahkan pandanganya pada tulisan paling bawah yang merupakan list terakhir. Seketika raut wajah yang semula penasaran berubah menjadi suram, wajah itu memerah seperti menahan amarah. Ekspresinya pun terlihat seperti perpaduan antara sedih, marah dan kecewa. Bagaimana tidak,berharap namanya yang tertera di list terakhir malah yang terjadi justru…

Lee Sung Min

Yesung merasa dunia disekitarnya seakan akan berputar putar, dadanya sesak, hatinya sakit, pikiran-pikiran negative mulai memenuhi otaknya. Sangking asyiknya dengan pikirannya sendiri, sampai sampai yesung tak menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk kedalam ruangan yang sedang dipakainya.

Greb

Dirasanya sepasang tangan kekar melingkar manis dipinggangnya. Tanpa berbalikpun ia sudah tau siapa pemilih tangan itu.

"Kau sedang apa chagi?"

Yesung melepaskan secara paksa pelukan dipinggangnya, berbalik dan menatap tajam kyuhyun. Sementara kyuhyun terlihat kebinggungan melihat reaksi dari yesung.

"Eh, ada apa baby? Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu,"

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksud dari semua ini cho kyuhyun?" tanya yesung sambil menunjukan tulisan yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Oh, kau membaca tulisan itu chagi, memangnya kenapa?" mendengar tanggapan yang sangat santai dari kyuhyun membuat amarahnya meningkat, hatinya tambah sakit, muka yesung semakin memerah menahan amarah bahkan sekarang matanya mulai berkaca kaca menandakan sebentar lagi air matanya siap membasahi pipi chubbynya.

"Kau Tanya KENAPA CHO KYUHYUN? Disini bukan namaku tapi LEE SUNGMIN, apa maksud dari tulisan ini bahwa dihatimu bukanlah aku tapi sungmin, HAH?" suara yesung mulai meninggi. Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Hah? Bukan itu maksudku baby, tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Bahkan kelimanya tak ada namaku ataupun menyangkutku, apa aku tak berharga utukmu cho kyuhyun-shi?"

"Bu..bukan begitu baby.."

"BUKAN KATAMU, lalu kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi sekarang dan lebih memilih sungmin, begitu?"

"Bu..bukan itu baby, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu.."

"Penjelasan apa lagi, disini sudah tertulis dengan jelas kyu, aku tak sebodoh itu hingga tak bisa membacanya. kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi, HAH?"

"Makanya dengarkan penjalasanku dulu ne? itu…"

"Sudahlah, aku tak mau mendengar apaun lagi, kalau memang kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi lebih baik kita putmmmmmpppptttt…"

kyuhyun memilih membungkan bibir kissable yesung dengan bibirnya daripada harus mendengar terusan kalimat menyakitkan yang akan yesung katakan. Ia dekap tubuh yesung yang memang lebih kecil dari tubuhnya. Ia lumat bibir itu lembut, mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintanya pada yesung. rasa asin dari air mata yesung bercampur dalam ciuman manis itu, setelah dirasa yesung mulai tenang, dilepasnya ciuman itu tanpa melepaskan dekapannya pada tubuh yesung.

"Baby kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku setelah ini, tapi kumohon dengarkan penjelasan dulu ne?" kyuhyun berkata lembut, mencoba merayu yesung agar mau mendengarkannya.

Yesung tak mengeluarkan suara, hanya anggukan yang ia berikan sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju. Melihat persetujuan yang diberi oleh yesung, kyuhyun melepas dekapannya dan menuntun yesung untuk duduk disisi ranjang yang terdekat dari posisi mereka berdiri sekarang. Setelah merasa duduknya nyaman, kyuhyun mulai mengangkat tangannya dan menangkupkan di kedua sisi wajah yesung.

"Oke,sebelum aku jelaskan aku mau Tanya, apa kau tau alasanku menulis lima hal itu?"

"Ani"

"Nah, sekarang akan kujelaskan alasannya satu persatu, dimulai dari yang pertama, tapi jangan menyela dan memotong ucapanku sebelum aku selesai menjelaskannya, arraso?"

"Ne"

"Yang pertama adalah kecelakan yang ku alami tahun 2007. Kau tau baby?.."

"Aku tak tau"

"Ck, baby. kan sudah kubilang jangan memotong omonganku"

"Oh ne, mianhae"

"Gwencana, oke kita lanjutkan, alasanku kenapa kecalakan itu menjadi hal berharga bagiku adalah karna kejadian itu membuat kita bersatu baby, kau ingatkan saat kau memberikan hadiah itu setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit? Kau mengatakan 'kyunnie, aku benar benar takut saat kau koma, kukira kau akan meninggalkan kami,aku takut belum sempat mengatakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu. tapi syukurlah sekarang kau kembali, aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi, saranghae kyunnie' dan kau mengatakannya dengan wajah memerahmu yang sangat manis itu chagi, itu menjadi hari paling membahagiakan untukku karna akhirnya kau bisa menjadi milikku. Makanya kecelakaan itu menjadi hal berharga untukku karna mampu menyatukan cinta kita"

Mendengar itu, semburat merah mulai menjalari pipi yesung. Meski tipis tapi kyuhyun mampu melihatnya. 'kau manis sekali baby' inner kyuhyun.

"Alasan Pneumothorax ku jadikan hal berharga kedua karna ketika penyakitku kambuh kau akan menjadi semakin memanjakan dan perhatian padaku, dan itu membuat aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia karna bisa memilikimu."

Warna merah dipipi yesung semakin tercekat jelas ketika mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan kyuhyun.

"Lalu apa alasanmu menulis sayur sebagai hal yang berharga, bukankah kau membenci sayur?" yesung membuka suara untuk meredakan rasa panas yang menjalar dipipinya dan sepertinya itu sedikit berhasil mengurangi semburat dipipinya meski tak hilang sepenuhnya.

"Oh itu, ya memang aku membenci sayur. dan soal kenapa bisa menjadi hal berharga bagiku, karna sayur sayur itu aku bisa melihat kau yang merayuku untuk memakai sayur dengan aegyomu yang eugh membuatku tak ingin memakan sayurnya tapi malah ingin memakanmu baby~~"

Dan semburat merah yang telah berhasil dihilangkan oleh yesung kini muncul lagi, bahkan sekarang lebih ekat. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih manis.

"Oh ya baby, kau tau kenapa aku mencintai psp?" Tanya kyuhyun. Yesung menggeleng imut.

"Narna ketika aku bermain psp dan menghiraukanmu, kau akan merajuk sambil menampilkan pipi yang mengembung, bibir yang terpout dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Dan itu adalah pemandangan paling~ indah yang pernah kulihat"

Dan sekarang wajah yesung benar benar seperti kepiting rebus. Oh benar benar pemandangan yang indah, bukankah begitu cho kyuhyun?

"Nah alasan kenapa lee sungmin berharga untuk cho kyuhyun". mendengar nama lee sungmin, kekesalan mulai merambat kembali dihati yesung.

"Karna hanya lee sungmin yang mampu membuat seorang kim yesung cemburu, dan itu membuktikan bahwa kim yesung mencintai cho kyuhyun dulu, sekarang dan selamanya sebesar rasa cinta cho kyuhyun pada kim yesung"

Dan kekesalan yesung menghilang seketika, mungkin setelah ini ia malah akan berterimakasih pada lee sungmin.

"Nah, karna semua sudah kujelaskan, jadi masih mau putus denganku?"

"Ani, aku tak mau putus"

"Tapi kau tadi sepertinya mau meminta putus denganku?"

" Tak jadi kyunnie, tadikan aku sedang emosi." Jawab yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah aegyo.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku pun tak ingin putus denganmu, tapi jangan ulangi lagi ne?"

"Nee~"

"Nah karna kau sudah membuat kita terlambat sarapan karna masalah list ini, kau harus memberiku sarapan di sini baby?" ucap kyuhyun sambil menampilkan smirknya.

"Eh? Kenapa disini?" sepertinya yesung masih belum sadar dengan bahaya yang akan dihdapi setelah ini

"Karna aku ingin memakanmu baby~!" setelah mengatakannya, kyuhyun mendorong yesung berbaring dengan ia berada diatas yesung. Sementara yesung masih mencerna apa yang terjadi. Hinnga…

"ANDWEEEE~~~"

-END-

Bagaimana ceritanya?

Aku akui ff ini sangat sangat gaje, abal dan tak layak dikonsumsi Tapi gak tau kenapa masih berani ku publish. Entahlah otak saya lagi eror jadi beginilah jadinya.

Kemarin kan ada yang nanya apa aku kisung shipper? Jawabannya IYA, lebih tepatnya sih yesung uke shipper,, tapi juga suka klo yesung dijadiin SEME, tapi gak terlalu suka yewook #maap ya yewookshipper, karna aku itu crack couple shipper, jadi saya itu gak terlalu suka sama ff official couple dan bahkan **hampir **gak pernah baca ff official couple. *hlah ribet.

Oh ya reader, pada nyadar nggak kalo saya terlalu banyak menggunakan kata "nah" di ff ni, dan meski nyadar tapi tetep aja nggak ku edit. Alasannya? Ya karna otakku sekarang bener bener lagi eror. #plak wokwokwokwok

Oke, FF ini aku persembahkan untuk semua reader yang udah sempetin review ff pertamaku kemarin. Maaf aku gak bisa bales review kalian satu satu, tapi beneran makasih banget buat reviewnya.

Dan buat Aimikka uchia, ini udah kubuatin yesung uke, tapi maap aku belum bisa bikin yang rate M, coz otakku masih polos #plak. Makasih juga buat yeyepapo dan chocolates atas masukannya. XD

**Big thank to:**

**~Aimikka uchia~megieapril~yeyepapo~**

**~dinafly3424~liekyusung~vanny~ikaAow~**

**~littlecloud's~cloudyeye~cloud3024~r3diavolo89~**

**~ ~lee downbum~chocolatess~**

**Dan buat yang gak sengaja baja ff abal ini..**

**MOHON REVIENYA NEE~~ :D**


End file.
